mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shōnen to Inu
is a Japanese manga written by Akira Itō and illustrated by Yoshihiro Takahashi. Stories ;首輪-少年と犬- (Kubiwa -Shōnen to Inu- / Collar -The Boy and the Dog-): ;先生の犬 (Sensei no Inu / The Teacher's Dog): ;綱-青年と犬- (Rīdo -Seinen to Inu- / Lead -The Man and the Dog-): ;炎の犬 (Honō no Inu / The Dog of Flames): ;おばあさんの犬 (Obāsan no Inu / The Granny's Dog): ;アミーゴ犬 (Amīgo Ken / Amigo Dog): ;白い山犬 (Shiroi Yama-inu / The White Mountain Dog): Dogs ;Adelle (German Shepherd): ???'s dog. Adelle was to become an Army Dog, but due to his mild temperament and fear of fire, he was given to ??? as a companion dog. Adelle loves ??? dearly and feels pride just being with him along the journey. But ??? is soon found, and Adelle was taken away. Right when Adelle was taken across a bridge, an American plane bombed the town, and the area was filled with flames. Adelle leapt over the burning river, believing that ??? and Torakichi were calling for his help, but the flames consumed his body. Adelle had overcome his fear of fire by the love for his master. ;Amigo (Great Pyrenees): ;Hakuryū: Torakichi's dog (a Japanese breed). Torakichi handed Hakuryū to the Japanese Imperial Army, believing that he would fight courageously in the battlefields of China, but instead was beaten to death to become a coat for the Japanese pilots. ;Ryu (Shiba Inu): ;Amigo (Great Pyrenees): ;Shirubi (Siberian Husky): ;Tess (Labrador Retriever): ;Raizō (Siberian Husky): ;Shiro (Golden Retriever): Humans ;Shūichi Takuma: The "main" character of this series. At first, he is a child who doesn't take care of his dog Shiro, but after the death of Shiro, he takes better care of his second dog Silvy. He works at a construction company. One day during Silvy's walk, he bumps into Rika, who later becomes his wife. To get permission to marry Rika, the two go to Hokkaidō, where Rika's father Yūzou lives. He is harshly rejected by Yūzou, but with the help of Silvy, wins the trust of the stern father and marries Rika. He then quits his job and lives in Hokkaiddō, where he starts his own construction company. ;Dr.Satake: Veterinarian of the Satake Animal Hospital, which is near the Takumas' house. ;Mr.Kimura: He used to be Shūichi's teacher in Middle School. There used to be a student who was over-stressed by exams and committed suicide. Mr.Kimura thought it was his fault, that he didn't take good care of the student. Feeling extremely guilty, Mr.Kimura quit his job and became a homeless in the Yamashita Park of Yokohama. He lives peacefully with some stray dogs that were thrown away into the park, but eventually dies of a sickness. ;Rika: Shūichi's girlfriend, and later wife. ;Rika's Father(Yūzou): He is a stern hunter who lives in Hokkaiddō. People think that he is a cold man because when his wife was dying, he was out in the woods, searching for his lost dog. Yūzou believed that it was better for him to search for his lost dog who can be helped, than to be beside his dying wife who cannot be helped. ;Kōkichi Takuma: Shūichi's father. ;Kōkichi's Father: He was the chairman of the village. He was disliked by the villagers because he didn't hand Adelle to the Japanese Imperial Army. ;Torakichi: Kōkichi's friend. ;Tome Takuma: Kōkichi's mother, and Shūichi's grandmother. ;Tanaka: ;Kondō: Category:Manga of 1996 Category:Fictional dogs